


Bright

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Ahsoka - E. K. Johnston
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, F/F, Femslash, Kissing, Post-Book: Ahsoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 18:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Ahsoka and Kaeden spend a moment together between their duties.





	Bright

**Author's Note:**

> For fan_flashworks prompt "light."

Kaeden kisses like a sunrise: bright, warm, reassuring, hopeful.

It had taken Ahsoka a long time to allow her to touch her like this, but not she thinks there are few things that could tear it away from her. With the Jedi Order gone and Ahsoka having no longer been a part of them anyway, the edicts of detachment and chastity no longer apply. Now, she can let Kaeden touch her and love her whenever she wants.

Well, not _whenever_ she wants. Ahsoka's duties as Fulcrum and Kaeden's medical studies on Alderaan keep them apart far too often. Yet whenever Ahsoka can squeeze in a spare couple of days, she flies in, eager to spend all the time she can with her girlfriend and the rest of the Raada refugees she's grown so close to.

“Hey.”

Ahsoka blinks and refocuses on the girl in front of her, sees brown eyes dancing with amusement.

“Your head is up in the clouds.” Kaeden grins, her hands sliding from where they'd been framing Ahsoka's cheeks to softly stroke the tips of her lekku. “No duty today, yeah? You're relaxing.”

Ahsoka smiles at the gentle admonishment. “Of course.”

“_So_.” Kaeden grabs her hand and tugs her toward the door. “Where are you taking me for dinner?”


End file.
